Attack on Titan Mafia!
| image = File:Attack_on_titan.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 1.8.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #blog99 #Marth #Vommack #Hachi #FatTony #Kiwi #Levi #Brainy #Nana7 #Jay Gold #Segul #Aura #Benjer #Plasmid (HappyKiddo) #Barc | first = Benjer | last = Hachi, Kiwi, Levi, Brainy, Jay, Aura, Plas, Barc | mvp = Plas | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on Attack on Titan Manga Series It began on January 8th, 2014 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (Jan 16) when the final baddie surrended. Game Mechanics Rules *Kills are blocking. *OOP: Save > NK > Goodie Kill > Redirect > Block *Goodie kill can still be redirected, but not if the redirect is targetted by the kill. *If Save self-saves it will survive even if targetted. It can still be blocked by regular Block and be Redirected. *If Sasha rolls a kill and targets Mikasa who targets Sasha with her kill, both will die. Successful kills, attempted kills, successful saves and successful blocks are shown in the NP. Broadcast is of course also shown in the NP. Role Description Goodies: *WINCON = Wipe out the Titans #Eren Jaeger - 5th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. No particular talent aside from his excellent close combat skills. His sense of purpose is stronger than anyone else. Broadcast #Mikasa Ackermann - 1st ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. A prodigy who excels in the most difficult courses. Kill #Armin Arlelt - Trainee of the 104th Squad. Subpar physical alpitute compared to a soldier's standards, but a strategical genius. Messenger #Reiner Braun - 2nd ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. Strongwilled with a solid constitution. Most adept at gaining the trust of his comrades. Save #Annie Leonhardt - 4th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. She's a solitary type, and solidarity doesn't come to her easily. Redirect #Berthold Huber - 3rd ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. He seems to have great potential, however, he lacks in self-confidence. Follow Spy #Jean Kirschtein - 6th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. Highly competent at the 3D maneuver, and highly skilled at using it efficiently. He is prone to spark conflicts. Block #Conny Springer - 8th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. Good balance, especially good at making tight turns. But his grasp of strategy is often less than perfect. Vanilla #Sasha Braus - 9th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. Lightning fast with an uncanny intuition. But her eccentricity makes her unfit for group operations. Roll a die, 1 - Role Spy, 2 - Kill, 3 - Block, 4 - Redirect, 5 - Save. #Marco Bodt - 7th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. A natural leader respected greatly by everyone else. An excellent judge of character. RID Lynch Save #Krista Lenz - 10th ranked trainee of the 104th Squad. She is somewhat shy and kind. She is admired by the whole 104th Squad. Vote Redirect (can redirect 1 vote) ---- Baddies: *WINCON = Gain majority *Baddies have BTSC and share a NK with no carrier. #Colossal Titan - The largest Titan to be seen. It is 60m tall and can peak over the wall. Vote Multiplier (On its own vote) #Armored Titan - A 15m tall Titan cloaked in armor. It crushed Wall Maria with a tackle. Block #10m Class Titan - One of the many man-eating Titans Redirect #5m Class Titan - One of the many man-eating Titans Role Spy Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *blog99 - Eren Jaeger *Marth - Annie Leonhardt *Vommack - Reiner Braun *Hachi - Mikasa Ackermann *Kiwi - Jean Kirschtein *Levi - Armin Arlelt *Brainy - Sasha Braus *Jay Gold - Berthold Huber *_Aura - Krista Lenz *benjer3 - Marco Bodt *Plasmid - Conny Springer Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #blog99 - Eren Jaeger - Killed n2 #Marth - Annie Leonhardt - killed n3 #Vommack - Reiner Braun - Killed N2 by Mikasa Ackermann #Hachi - Mikasa Ackermann #F.T. - 10m Class - Lynched D3 #Kiwi - Jean Kirschtein #Levi - Armin Arlelt #Brainy - Sasha Braus #_Nana7 - Armored Titan - Lynched D2 #Jay Gold - Berthold Huber #Segul - Colossal Titan - Lynched D1 #_Aura - Krista Lenz #benjer3 - Marco Bodt - Killed N1 #Plasmid - Conny Springer #Barc - 5m Class - Surrendered N4 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 9 Category:Games